


Powrót wezyra

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Crack and Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatice długo się zastanawiała, co zrobić z Ibrahimem. Myślała, myślała, aż wymyśliła.<br/>(opublikowane po emisji 130 odcinka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót wezyra

Hatice przez całe życie była córką swojej matki, ale tym razem poczuła się przede wszystkim dzieckiem swego ojca, sułtana Selima Groźnego. Miała ochotę nie tylko rozwieść się z Ibrahimem, ale też odebrać mu urząd, zabrać wszystko, co było dla niego drogie, a na końcu ściąć mu głowę. No jak on mógł jej coś takiego zrobić? Jak mógł ją zdradzić, ją, która urodziła się sułtanką, nie zdobyła tego tytułu przez łóżko. I to z kim? Z Nigar, zwykłą służącą, ani nie młodszą, ani nie piękniejszą od Hatice. A jak Nigar mogła jej to zrobić? Zawsze ją z matką ceniły za jej pracę i oddanie, znalazły jej dobrego męża… właściwie to Nasuh wcale nie był takim porządnym człowiekiem, skoro też okłamywał sułtankę…  
_Dość,_ nakazała sobie Hatice. _Skup się i nie zapędzaj._ Nie ma sensu zajmować się Nasuhem, najmniej w tej sprawie zawinił. Nigar nigdzie nie ucieknie i kiedy przyjdzie czas, zostanie ukarana stosownie do winy. Pozostał Ibrahim, którego Hatice tak bardzo kochała, który był dla niej wszystkim i który tak bardzo ją zawiódł. Nie miała ochoty mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. Najchętniej by go wypędziła, ale kiedy Sulejman pozwolił jej zdecydować o losie męża, prosił, by nie działała pochopnie. Mahidevran ze swej strony powtarzała, że Hürrem nienawidzi Ibrahima i nic nie ucieszy jej tak, jak jego upadek. No i były jeszcze dzieci, które potrzebowały ojca. Będą o niego pytały…  
Hatice zrobiło się żal dzieci, ale kiedy pomyślała, że Ibrahim miałby po tym wszystkim po prostu wrócić do pałacu, znów zatrzęsła się z wściekłości. Rozpłakała się ze złości na męża i na samą siebie, że nie potrafi się zdecydować. Nagle przypomniały jej się słowa Gülfem. _Nie mówię, że masz mu zupełnie darować..._ Oczywiście! Hatice uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Pozwoli Ibrahimowi wrócić, ale obmyśli mu jakąś karę. Ma na to dużo czasu.  
*  
Gdy Ibrahim wrócił z wojny, przyjęła go najbardziej wyniośle, jak potrafiła.  
\- Jestem siostrą Sulejmana, władcy świata – zaczęła. – Dzięki małżeństwu ze mną stałeś się jego wezyrem, współrządcą świata. Ty jednak wolałeś zwykłą służącą.  
\- Pani… - odezwał się Ibrahim, ale gwałtownie podniosła rękę.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi! Mam wielką ochotę odesłać cię tam, stąd przyszedłeś, ale tego nie zrobię. Nie rozwiodę się z tobą – znów chciał coś powiedzieć i znów go uciszyła – jednak zanim cię na powrót przyjmę, musisz odczuć, jak wielki błąd popełniłeś. Skoro miałeś sułtankę, ale wolałeś od niej kogoś, kto sprzątał pałace, sam też posprzątasz nasze komnaty. Radziłabym ci, żebyś się od razu zabrał do roboty. Mamy tu sporo obić do wyczyszczenia.  
Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, które rychło przeszło w oburzenie. Przez chwilę myślała, że się nie zgodzi, powie, że woli śmierć od upokorzenia, potem jednak płomień gniewu w jego oczach zgasł.  
\- Zrobię wszystko, by cię odzyskać – powiedział chłodno.  
I wielki wezyr w paradnych szatach (bo ludzie na jego stanowisku nie miewali innych) zabrał się za sprzątanie komnat. Żadna dziewczyna mu nie pomagała, przez co miał znacznie więcej pracy, ale przynajmniej nie było świadków jego poniżenia. Gdy wreszcie skończył, Hatice włożyła białą rękawiczkę i przejechała ręką po meblach. Nie znalazła kurzu. Gdy wielki wezyr się za coś zabierał, zwykle robił to dobrze.

**Author's Note:**

> Końcówka to OOC dla obojga (zwłaszcza dla Ibrahima), gwałt na kanonie, prawdzie historycznej i czym tam jeszcze, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wszystkiemu winna piosenka z reklamy środka do czyszczenia dywanów (domyślacie się chyba, którego), jaką pamiętam z dzieciństwa.


End file.
